


Kunzii's Night Out

by cozywilde, d20crunch



Series: Flight Rising [1]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: (sorry Shran but it’s mostly his ice dragon kink), Aftercare provided by the lovely Sadzhik, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, M/M, Shran the Trash Man, coatls love the rumblies, dragons in humanoid form, he’s always happy to lend a helping hand, he’s rightfully confused as to why this pretty boy is so into him, in whatever way you need, liberal use of pet names, original male character/original male character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/d20crunch/pseuds/d20crunch
Summary: Kunzii’s as high class as they come, but everybody’s got a guilty pleasure. While on one of his diplomatic visits to Shi’Kahr, he meets a warrior who’s just his type. Will Kunzii be able to melt the heart of this icy imperial? Or will Shran end up as just another name on a list of Kunzii’s past indiscretions? With an old friend and an exciting new acquaintance, it’s sure to be an interesting night.





	1. Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> finally posting some FR fic! this one features everyone's favorite pretty boys [Kunzii](https://toyhou.se/3164718.kunzii) and [Sadzhik](https://toyhou.se/2852682.sadzhik), as well as the trash man himself [Shran](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=35567046). little lore note that coatls are very sensitive to vocal vibrations and skydancers have their surface-level emotion sense. co-written with cozywilde, summary and tags provided by CorpseCopse.

The setting sun is quite low on the horizon, casting long shadows through the city and turning the desert air chillier as it disappears in the sand. Kunzii can’t help a little shiver, starting to regret not taking something warmer with him to wait on the edge of the city for that brusque Ice dragon to return, and pulls his extremely sheer silks closer around himself. It doesn’t help much, but it’s better than nothing. 

He tries to tell himself there was not enough time to grab something warmer, too preoccupied with making sure he looks stunning and preparing himself for… any eventuality, but knows he has only himself to blame for being cold. Not that he really _minded_ a little thrilling chill... 

Kunzii lets out a painfully longing sigh as his thoughts drift back to the Ice dragon he met briefly earlier in the day - _Shran, I think Sadzhik called him?_ \- and turns his canteen anxiously in his hands. They had passed Shran in the street as Sadzhik was showing him and Lovaas around the city, and the skydancer had started to say, “Oh, this is Shran, another… diplomat… from the Ice domain,” before he hurried them off elsewhere, no doubt urged by Lovaas. Kunzii appreciated her concern, he _really_ did, but something told him this particular Ice warrior was not like the string of unfortunate ones he’d had in the past. 

As darkness falls, Kunzii waits patiently against the wall of a nearby building, even waving off sweet Vasenara’s, “Don’t you want to come to the tavern for dinner, ambassador?” as he passes by lighting the lanterns. Sure, he would _like_ to head to dinner, but Kunzii is determined to see Shran again without the protective wall of Lovaas and Sadzhik. 

As the moon starts to rise, Kunzii can’t help starting to feel disappointed, worried the Ice warrior might stay out all night, but immediately perks up when he can see a large shape lumbering back to town. Kunzii excitedly combs his hair into place, arranging his silks more flirtatiously so he can give the most alluring second impression possible. His original plan was to use the soft pink and orange light of the sunset to highlight his hair and clothes, but Shran had taken so _long_... well, moonlight would just have to do. 

As the imperial draws nearer, he finally notices Kunzii leaning against the wall, and Kunzii is delighted to see a glimmer of recognition in his pale eyes. 

_Sweet Gladekeeper, he remembers me!_ , Kunzii thinks eagerly, offering a smile to the very exhausted-looking warrior. He just gets a scowl in response, but he still walks the handful of steps forward to meet Shran halfway and offer his canteen. 

“Welcome back, fearless warrior,” Kunzii says, voice melodic in his excitement. Shran grunts again but takes the canteen, immediately draining it in a practiced swig. “I don’t know if you remember, but we met earlier. I’m Kunzii, an ambassador from the Golden Fiddle Tavern.” Kunzii smiles winningly again, and its brightness can’t even be dampened by the tepid look he gets in response. “And you’re Shran, yes? I couldn’t help but notice how you stand out from all the other warriors and guards… such a commanding presence and strapping silhouette.” The compliments seem to have finally grabbed Shran’s attention, and Kunzii quickly presses his advantage. “Yes, compared to you all the others are simply lacking. How I wish I could have watched you train, I have no doubt your skill is absolutely _unparalleled_.”

Even with exhaustion weighing down his bones after long hours out training, Shran straightens up to his full height, a smirk starting to curl his lips as the ambassador’s - _Kunzii’s?_ \- eyes linger appreciatively on him. Weird that such a pretty boy doesn’t seem to mind the sweat soaking through his shirt or the scars that litter his skin, but damn if he doesn’t seem to have a thing for tough warriors like Shran. 

“Yeah, these Light-born dragons can’t really compete,” Shran boasts, for the time skating around the fact that half the guard isn’t actually from the Sunbeam Ruins. _This guy just got here, what does he know?_ “Not really _built_ for it, are they, all willowy and soft? Not like I am.” Kunzii nods eagerly, starry-eyed as Shran purposefully flexes his arms to show off the thick lines of muscle. 

“Yes, I certainly think you could handle just about anything,” Kunzii breathes, daring to reach out and lay a hand on Shran’s bicep. Shran’s eyes flick down to the slim fingers resting on his arm, a brief thrill of danger lacing the air before he relaxes infinitesimally. 

“Yeah, I’ll have to show you my moves sometime,” Shran says, exertion-roughened voice dropping to an even lower rumble to match Kunzii’s new closeness. His fingers have started to stroke over the sweaty muscles of Shran’s arm, a soft, light touch that quickens his breath nonetheless. “All those other guards I was training with got tired out way before me, or I’d show you what I can do right now.” Kunzii gives a breathy sigh that sounds a bit like “wow,” swaying closer to Shran like a flower towards the sun - close enough that his fine silks brush against him, apparently uncaring of the sweat and dirt. 

“You know what, though,” Shran muses, sliding his free arm around Kunzii’s waist and abruptly tugging him right against his body, “I do have other moves I could show you. Back at my place.” His hand strokes over the smooth silks covering Kunzii’s back, rough calluses catching in the soft material. Shran’s eyes stay intent on Kunzii’s flushed face, still caught in a gasp of surprise at his sudden capture that sends a gleeful warmth into Shran’s belly. Kunzii blinks up at Shran's intense expression, caught off guard by his forwardness but not minding in the slightest. 

"Oh, yes," Kunzii breathes, instinctively leaning into the firm hand at his back. "I would absolutely _adore_ seeing your place." Kunzii's skin is positively tingling with excitement, all at once feeling flushed with warmth and chilled by the cool air and Shran's closeness. Even sticky with sweat and hot from the effort of his training, Shran's skin is still _much_ colder than Kunzii's, and he can't help pressing closer to the tantalizing sensation. 

"Is it far?" Kunzii hums, pliantly starting to walk backwards at Shran's urging. He just gets a low grumble in response, but with how close they're pressed the rumble skitters pleasant vibrations along Kunzii's skin and he can't help a soft moan at the feeling. _Gods_ Ice dragons are so damn _hot_. Intrigued by the sound, Shran growls again, and Kunzii's answering little melodic " _ahh~_ " sends a sudden heat to curl in his belly. 

"You like that, huh pretty boy?" Shran grunts, fingers gliding down the soft pink silk at Kunzii's back to rest just at the rise of his ass. Belatedly, he remembers coatls are more sensitive to vibrations than other dragons, but the piece of trivia is quickly forgotten as he watches Kunzii struggle to gather himself enough to respond properly. 

"Ahh- yes, _yes_ , your voice is so _rich_ ," Kunzii purrs between quiet gasps, a reverent hand sliding down the thick muscles of Shran's arm to guide his hand further over the curve of his ass, and letting out another longing sigh. "I do hope we're closer to your home, or I fear I might just have to let you press me against the nearest wall..." Shran gives another low rumble of intrigue, hand squeezing at the soft flesh in his palm to provoke a purr of delight as he glances over Kunzii’s shoulder. His house is right over there, but Kunzii doesn’t need to know that... but no, he shouldn’t. Any other time he’d be beyond happy to fuck him against the nearest flat surface, but even he can admit that he’d probably just drop him right now. He aches for a bed nearly as much as he wants to get better acquainted with the lovely ass he’s palming, so he growls a short “you’re in luck, pretty boy,” before he pulls him the few steps further to arrive at his door. 

Once he’s there he can’t resist pressing Kunzii right up against the door anyway, bracing one arm by his head while the other tugs his hips firmly against Shran’s. Gods if this little coatl isn’t _hot_ , a line of soft warmth against Shran’s front that feels so fucking good against the night’s chill. 

“Must be chilly in these fancy clothes,” Shran says, smirking as he makes the problem worse by sliding a hand underneath his silks, pushing the fabric aside to bare a stretch of Kunzii’s thigh. “You know how we warm up back in the Icefields, right? Works best if we’re not wearing anything, then get nice and... close.” He grinds forward, giving a low groan as his dick meets a growing hardness beneath Kunzii’s silks. While Kunzii’s mouth is still open on a pleased gasp Shran ducks his head to meet him in a hot, hard kiss, loving how Kunzii gasps and trembles as each of Shran’s noises of appreciation rumble through him. Shran's low, pleased growls are the sweetest music, at the same time wonderfully relaxing and making Kunzii's heart flutter excitedly. He's not quite sure what he was expecting - something more harsh and grating perhaps, based on what Sadzhik said about him - but the rich vibrations of Shran's voice are like a distant storm, tingling in his skin like electricity. 

"Yes, I think that is a wonderful way to warm up," Kunzii pants between demanding kisses. There's just so _much_ of Shran, and he simply can't touch enough of him - hands press into the muscles of his shoulders, his arms, skate down the sweaty material of his shirt, and trace the well-defined lines of his hips where they disappear into his pants. His hands linger there a moment longer, captivated by the needy little gasp Shran makes against his lips as fingers dip just slightly under the hem. 

"Weren't you-" Kunzii is cut off by his own eager gasp, practically melting into the curves of Shran's body as he grinds against him. "Weren't you going to - _ah, please_ \- invite me inside? It is so awfully chilly, and a delicate man like me could catch a cold..." Shran grunts a sound that could almost be a laugh, kneading the hot skin of Kunzii's thigh until he cries out again in pleasure. " _Please_ , Shran? I'm ever so curious to learn firsthand how you warm up in the Icefields..." Kunzii effortfully gentles his kisses, reaching up to cradle Shran's jaw carefully in his hand. The imperial seems confused a moment, clearly not expecting the softer treatment, and Kunzii takes his chance to press a delicate kiss to the edge of Shran's lips - right over a particularly adorable scar. The rough, calloused hands still kneading at his ass are very distracting, but Kunzii manages to meet those heated, pale eyes with his most collected, genuine expression, breathing a quiet, "I want you to warm me up, Shran" against his lips.

Shran's roving hands falter for a moment, surprised by Kunzii's firm gaze even while he's flushed with pleasure. "Uh... yeah, I can do that," he says, quickly fighting to regain his composure. He reaches behind Kunzii to open the door, deftly supporting him with a hand at his back as he pushes it open. Whirling Kunzii inside and quickly shutting (and locking) the door behind them, Shran scoops him up into his arms with a low grunt of effort. 

"Yeah, got you all to myself now," he says, grinning at Kunzii's dazzled expression. The room is dark with only moonlight spilling in through the windows, but there's hardly anything to see anyway - a basic kitchen, a table, a single chair. It only takes a few long strides for Shran to reach a door that's ajar at the other side of the room. 

"Gods, you're so strong," Kunzii purrs, running an appreciative hand over Shran’s chest as he shoulders the door open. Shran smirks and grunts an affirmative, hoping to all the gods Kunzii doesn't notice the tremble starting up in his strained muscles. Still, he can manage one more display of strength, heaving Kunzii onto the bed and provoking a pretty adorable yelp. He bounces, looking halfway between flustered and impressed, and Shran can't hold back a low chuckle. 

"Got you right where I want you, pretty boy," he says, drawing his shirt up over his head as he steps closer. Any complaint Kunzii might have made dies as Shran tosses the shirt aside, kicking his shoes off before he climbs onto the bed. "Look so fuckin' good, laid out on my sheets like this... bet you feel even better." Shran crawls up the bed until he's poised just above Kunzii, then drops enough of his weight on him to push his breath out in a warm huff. "Fuck, yeah..." Shran sighs, indulging in a few hard grinds before he lets his hands wander beneath Kunzii's silks again. "How d'you get these off? Probably don't want me to rip 'em.” Burying his face in Kunzii's neck, Shran’s words are mumbled against smooth skin, quickly turning into biting kisses. Still a little dazed from the hot pleasure of Shran's rough grinding, it takes Kunzii a moment to realize something was asked of him. 

"Oh, yes, of course," he finally says, reaching down to guide Shran's wandering hand to a delicate tie at his side. "Very considerate of you... they really were quite expensive." He fights to keep the surprise out of his voice, having fully expected to have to procure new clothes after his night with the icy imperial. Naturally, he is pleased to instead find he is being... unexpectedly sweet. Not at all what he was expecting after listening to tales from Sadzhik. Sure, Shran was blunt and a little unrefined, but hardly the cold ruffian he was made out to be. Kunzii almost regrets getting prepared beforehand - it could have been fun having this big warrior handle something so delicate. 

"Shouldn't be too difficult to untie, even for someone as big as you," Kunzii teases, tilting his head into the nibbly kisses along his neck. Shran's weight makes it difficult to catch a breath, but Kunzii certainly isn't going to tell him - his delight at being so close far outweighs something as mundane as _breathing_. 

Having followed directions perfectly, Shran manages to get the handful of ties down Kunzii's side undone, allowing the artfully draped fabrics to fall away. It's clear Shran is loathe to pull away from the warm coatl pressed tight against his front, but he's just as determined to appreciate Kunzii in all his beauty. He pulls away just slightly, smirking when he hears a soft protesting sound, but any teasing commentary catches in his throat as he finally gets a proper look at the man spread out nude before him. 

Kunzii is gorgeous, yes - soft pink hair spilling over his shoulders and pooling above him on the bed, flushed all the way down his chest in excitement, perfectly flawless skin marred only by the little red nibbles Shran left on his neck - but what really strikes him is how genuinely _happy_ he looks. Shran hates to admit it, but it was hard to remember the last time someone looked this happy to see him. 

Kunzii tilts his head when Shran continues staring for longer than he expected, reaching up to cradle his face in his hands. "Something wrong, dear?" Kunzii murmurs, a thumb tracing over Shran's lip. "I know I'm quite beautiful, but if you need to talk about something else I'd love to listen."

“Nothing’s wrong,” Shran grunts quickly, though his eyes slide off to the side, unable to meet Kunzii’s soft gaze as he says it. “You’re pretty, is all.” He glances back just as Kunzii opens his mouth to say something, that gentle concern still all over his face, and Shran hastily ducks his head to kiss him again, swallowing whatever words he might have said. Pressing close again, each stroke of his tongue is a wordless plea to just _let it go_ , Shran’s tired mind unable to put his quiet desperation into words. 

After only a moment’s pause Kunzii kisses him back, arms looping around his shoulders and stroking over his back as Shran’s own hands wander down Kunzii’s body, mapping out the soft curves under his fingers. They break apart gasping, Shran’s hands sliding down Kunzii’s thighs to hitch them around his hips, slotting neatly between his legs. The hot pressure makes both of them moan, Kunzii shivering as the rougher material of Shran’s pants rubs over his dick. Shran hardly seems to notice, pale eyes hazy with pleasure as his length presses against Kunzii with each instinctive rock of his hips forward. 

“So fuckin’ _hot_ ,” he mutters, bending over Kunzii to scatter nips and kisses over his chest as his hands slide down to Kunzii’s ass, kneading at the soft skin to provoke breathy whines of pleasure. A finger slips between Kunzii’s cheeks to rub teasingly over his hole, Shran stiffening with a low rumble of intrigue as he finds him already slick. “Oh, what’s this?” he purrs, pressing a finger inside and feeling his own dick leak an eager drop of precome at how easily Kunzii accepts it. “Sloppy seconds, or did you get yourself ready so the first guard who came along could fuck your pretty ass right away?”

“A bit of the latter - though you’re the only guard I’ve had my eye on,” Kunzii hums, breaking off in a gasp as Shran’s finger presses deeper. He’s reluctant to tell Shran he assumed he wouldn’t bother with prep, going off the tales of how rough and careless he is, and instead adds, “I knew what I wanted tonight, and from whom, so I prepared accordingly. Wouldn’t want to waste your valuable time, fierce warrior.” 

Kunzii shivers as the material of Shran’s pants brushes against him, just giving the teasing outline of Shran’s length. “Gods, you feel so _big_ ,” Kunzii purrs, reaching up to tangle fingers in his hair. Shran smirks down at him, deliberately letting the damp tent in his pants drag across the soft, flushed skin. It takes a moment for Kunzii to gather himself after the rush of pleasure, but eventually he continues. 

“Don’t you- ahh,” Kunzii breathes, trembling as another curious finger easily slides in beside the first. The new stretch feels so _good_ Kunzii almost can’t gather his thoughts properly, but he manages to pant breathlessly, “Don’t you want to take this off, dear?” His fingers drift to the edge of Shran’s pants, tracing over the dips of his hips and fluttering a teasing touch just under the hem. The appreciative growl Shran makes in response rumbles the air _so_ pleasantly, and Kunzii simply can’t help the eager arch of his back to grind desperately against the sweaty muscles of Shran’s belly. 

“Real thirsty for me, huh pretty boy?” Shran growls, all pride and confidence save for the little note of disbelief Kunzii has become familiar with. It makes his heart ache to think of anyone _not_ being absolutely thrilled to share a bed with this strapping Ice dragon, and Kunzii wants to dash any lingering doubts. 

“Yes, just you Shran,” Kunzii murmurs, tilting his head until he can meet hazy pale eyes. “There’s no one else I would rather be with right now.” The imperial still looks doubtful, but it’s hard to explain away the genuine enjoyment on Kunzii’s face. Having learned Shran isn’t exactly skilled with non-dirty talk in bed, Kunzii takes any pressure off him to respond by dragging him down for a hard kiss, hips rocking as much as they can under Shran’s weight to urge his fingers deeper. “Think I’m ready for something thicker, big boy?” Kunzii hums, back to his melodic flirty voice. “I’m so desperate for you I can’t stand it... _please_ Shran...”

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Shran groans, getting a delicious shudder from Kunzii as the sound rumbles through him. “Give you something thicker all right, get you good and full like you need...” Shran fumbles at his pants with his free hand, reluctant to pull his fingers from Kunzii’s body, but his excitement added to his fatigued muscles makes his movements decidedly uncoordinated. After a few moments of struggle he gives a sharp growl of frustration that makes Kunzii shiver delightedly even as he moves to assist, hands sliding down the sweaty planes of Shran’s back to push his pants over his hips. With Kunzii’s help he manages to kick them off, sighing happily as he settles back against Kunzii, rolling his hips to slide their precome-slicked lengths together. 

“Fuuuck,” he groans, drawn out into far more syllables than needed. “Need to be inside you, gods -“ Shran pulls his fingers from Kunzii and grabs his hips with both hands instead, tugging him into place with a grunt of effort. He pushes himself up so he can see Kunzii spread out beneath him again as he lines up, giving himself a few quick strokes to spread precome over his dick and moaning low in his throat at the stimulation. 

Kunzii’s expression of pure, delighted desire almost overwhelms Shran, and he presses forward before he can think too hard about it, much more comfortable with the pleased gasp he gets as his dick stretches him. “Yeah, feels real fuckin’ good huh?” Shran pants, rocking his hips to sink deeper and drive more soft noises of need from Kunzii’s lips. He nods fervently in response, that pretty voice crooning praise that makes Shran flush and tuck his face back into Kunzii’s neck, mouthing grateful kisses into his skin. 

When he bottoms out he gives a low moan that Kunzii echoes, those lovely legs sliding over his hips to keep him close. “Need a minute?” Shran asks gruffly, voice thick with suppressed desire - gods he hopes Kunzii says yes, because his own muscles are trembling with restraint, not sure if he could keep from coming if he moved much at all. Kunzii is just so fucking _hot_ , and maybe it’s just Shran’s tiredness talking, but his sweetness is too captivating to resist. 

“Ah- yes, please, a minute,” Kunzii breathes shakily, reaching up to loop his arms around Shran’s neck. “Feels good to have you so close to me, big guy.” Not to mention it’s incredibly easy to tell how close Shran is to coming, and Kunzii doesn’t exactly want the fun to be over just yet. 

Shran isn’t big enough to cause any pain - not with how thoroughly Kunzii prepared himself - but he feigns a couple shivers of adjustment so Shran doesn’t push himself too much. It was painfully obvious this big imperial would sooner injure himself than let Kunzii think he couldn’t handle something he asked for, and Kunzii can’t help a little amused smile at that. 

He wants to be kissed, of course, but the embarrassed nuzzling into his neck is _too_ cute - _not used to all these compliments, sweetheart?_ Kunzii’s fingers thread carefully through Shran’s hair, turning to press tender kisses down his neck to his shoulder. Shran makes the sweetest little contented growls in response, so Kunzii keeps up the soft kisses while sliding a hand down his back to trace old scars. A lot of Shran is rough, but the smooth skin of long pale scars is an enchanting contrast. 

“You’re so beautiful Shran,” Kunzii says softly, sighing when he gets a snort of disbelief in response. “Not just handsome, pretty too. I’m glad I could be with you tonight.” They’re quiet for a few moments, just the sounds of their excited breaths breaking the silence. Even without his keen eye Kunzii can tell how tired his big imperial is, and carefully starts to rub at the finely trembling muscles in his arms. “Do you mind if we go slow, big guy?” Kunzii continues, nudging Shran until he turns to meet his gaze. “I’ve had a bit of a long day, and maybe next time you can show me your hard and dirty skills, but I’d really prefer to take things easy. How does that sound?” Kunzii doesn’t miss the grateful glimmer in Shran’s eyes, but gracefully pretends to not notice. He’s only known this gruff imperial for a couple hours, but it’s already clear that Shran is dangerously stubborn and won’t respond well to the usual, “You look tired, do _you_ want to go slow?” Ever the accommodating man, Kunzii is happy to take the pressure off his big Ice dragon, even if it means saving a good, hard fuck for a later date.

“I mean, I _guess_ if that’s what you want,” Shran says, without even a moment’s pause for thought. “It’s not really my usual thing but -“ he grinds in deeper, breath quickening at Kunzii’s soft moan, “- I think I can pull it off.” He starts rocking his hips in an easy rhythm, pulling back only slightly before pressing in with a slow roll of muscles that Kunzii’s stroking hands seem to appreciate. 

“Ah, yes, _yes_ , that’s perfect,” Kunzii croons, hugging tight around him with arms and legs - Shran can hardly move at all with the way he clings, but neither of them is complaining. The pause they took helped reduce the urgency of before but Shran still groans with the sheer pleasure of each slow thrust, the low sounds provoking shivers and sighs from the sensitive coatl beneath him. Shran can feel the hot length of Kunzii’s dick where their bellies are pressed together and arches his back to rub firmly against it with his next thrust, smirking proudly at Kunzii’s moan. 

“ _Fuck_ you feel good, pretty boy, even going slow like you wanted,” Shran growls, one hand coming up to tangle in Kunzii’s hair and angle him into a biting kiss. Shran can only keep it up for a few moments before he breaks away with a rough gasp, shuddering with the effort it takes to hold himself back - even his exhausted muscles fight to thrust harder, faster, _anything_ to get more of Kunzii’s delicious heat.

“Go ahead, big guy, let go for me, whatever you need,” Kunzii purrs, catching Shran in another kiss that he whines into before obeying, rocking his hips in short, deep jerks that rapidly push him back to the edge. Arms banding tight around Kunzii, Shran gasps out curses against his lips as his rhythm dissolves into frantic, needy thrusts. 

“Shit, _fuck_ , I can’t -“ he says, meeting Kunzii’s heated eyes and immediately drowning in bright, pure turquoise. 

“Then don’t,” Kunzii says, “I _need_ you Shran, show me how good it feels -“ With a broken cry Shran grinds in deep and comes, shuddering with ecstasy as his muscles finally go lax. 

“Oh, oh gods, _Shran_ ,” Kunzii keens, his eyes sliding shut in pleasure. “You’re so deep, so warm... _gods_...” He trembles with Shran’s lingering ecstasy and his own intense need, frantically trying to squirm enough in the tight embrace to grind against Shran’s stomach. 

He forces his eyes open to meet Shran’s pleasure-drunk gaze, flushing slightly at how sweet he looks - obviously Shran is too busy riding the delightful high to care about the besotted little smile he has on his face. It’s painfully obvious Shran doesn’t have the strength for much more than laying heavily on his shuddering coatl, so Kunzii has to make do with rocking up against him in increasingly desperate thrusts until he finally spills over his stomach with a panted “ _Shran_ “. 

Hands tangling in sweaty hair, Kunzii drags him down for a messy kiss, murmuring a mix of sweet and dirty praises as they fight to catch their breath. Shran’s weight makes it a bit difficult, but Kunzii is far too satisfied to raise a complaint. 

“That was amazing,” Kunzii hums after a while, combing slowly through Shran’s hair and tilting his head until their eyes meet again. “You sure know how to show a pretty boy a good time, handsome. Even when he wants something that’s ‘not your usual style’.” Shran’s answering low chuckle rumbles in Kunzii’s very bones, making him shiver happily as Shran holds him tighter. “So big and strong and wonderful...” Kunzii’s hands press into the exhausted muscles of Shran’s arms, kneading away any lingering tension until Shran is a heavy puddle of contentment on top of him.

“Mmph, yeah,” Shran says drowsily, hardly able to keep his eyes open under the surprisingly firm strokes of Kunzii’s hands. Even the heady warmth of the afterglow slowly turning to oversensitivity has a hard time convincing him to move at all. Only a sharp, involuntary shiver from Kunzii makes him give a low grumble and shift just enough to pull out and roll onto his side, Kunzii still held tight to his chest. “Shit...” Shran mumbles, hardly audible with the way he sleepily slurs his syllables. “If it wasn’t so late... ‘n you weren’t so tired... I’d totally go again. _Fuck_ that was amazing.” 

An arm looped around Kunzii’s back strokes up and down his sweat-slicked skin, then catches in his hair as Shran bends down to give Kunzii a slow, sweet kiss. “ _You_ were amazing,” he continues, muffled between lazy presses of their lips just like Kunzii’s delighted purr in response. Gradually Shran’s eyes slip shut, the rhythm of their kisses slowing to a stop as he finally succumbs to exhaustion, a low snore making it clear to Kunzii that he’s very much asleep.

Kunzii can’t help a soft sigh, brushing a loose strand of Shran’s hair behind his ear to earn a quiet little noise of contentment. The imperial looks so starkly different when he’s asleep - muscles so loose, face not twisted in a grumpy scowl - it’s almost heartbreaking, and Kunzii allows himself a few more minutes to enjoy this calmer, softer Shran. 

His fingers trail carefully over the dips of his muscles, the smooth skin of a dozen scars, before finally resting on his cheek to tip his head up for a soft kiss. Shran makes an adorable little purr at that, and it’s all Kunzii can do to keep from grinning madly. _So cute..._

As wonderful as it is to lay with this big Ice dragon, the uncomfortable stickiness between them soon becomes too much for Kunzii and he starts to extract himself with a heavy sigh. It proves to be quite difficult, though - Shran’s big arms are _very_ heavy and Kunzii isn’t exactly at his strongest right after such an intense orgasm. With a lot of squirming Kunzii eventually manages to slip out from Shran’s embrace, but he doesn’t miss the slight shift in Shran’s sleeping expression when he’s no longer holding a nice warm coatl. 

“Maybe next time, sweetheart,” Kunzii hums quietly, leaning down to press a kiss to Shran’s temple. He’s quite doubtful his gruff imperial will be this sweet in the morning, and figures it’s best to duck out before he has his energy back. He takes one look in Shran’s bare bathroom - _doesn’t this man use soap?!_ \- before deciding to head back to Sadzhik’s to wash up instead, grateful the skydancer is one of the few who wouldn’t be surprised to have a late night visitor. 

Kunzii carefully tugs his silks from under Shran’s sleeping form and drapes them over himself again, managing to make himself look pretty presentable despite the obvious red marks on his neck. Combing fingers through his mussed hair, he roots around for a blanket, finally finding one half-folded at the foot of the bed and tossing it over Shran. Kunzii allows himself one more longing look at that huge Ice dragon sprawled over the bed, and briefly entertains the thought of staying, but the part of him that sounds a lot like Lovaas’ voice reminds him, “Closeness while he’s unconscious isn’t the kind of closeness you need, dear, as nice as it might feel.” With another heavy sigh Kunzii heads out, closing the door as quietly as he can behind him.


	2. Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some delightful aftercare for a very soft boy - after all, how can we have a FR fic without Sadzhik showing up?

The moon is high in the sky by now, but Kunzii still needs the help of the hanging lanterns along the street to find his way toward Sadzhik’s house. The cool desert air feels refreshing on his sweaty skin, but it isn’t long until it starts to make him shiver. _I really do need to invest in something warmer for these visits,_ he thinks to himself, if grudgingly. 

Soon he arrives at what he’s pretty sure is Sadzhik’s house, and knocks quietly while trying to think of lovely things. He’s not entirely sure how skydancer senses work, but he figures Sadzhik is more likely to notice a soft knock if it’s accompanied by some happy emotions. The night air makes him shiver again, but fortunately he doesn’t have to wait long for the door to open to reveal Sadzhik in a loose, silky robe, golden eyes only the slightest bit foggy with sleep. 

“Kunzii, such a lovely surprise,” he says, glancing quickly from Kunzii’s mussed hair to the reddened skin of his neck, a soft smirk curling his lips. “Had a busy night, I see - you’ll have to tell me all about it. But do come in first dear, you must be terribly cold out there in those silks.” Sadzhik ushers Kunzii inside with a gentle hand at the small of his back, dropping a kiss on his cheek in greeting. 

“Thank you,” Kunzii says, gratefully slipping into the warmth of Sadzhik’s house and leaning up to return the kiss. “I don’t suppose you’d mind me cleaning up here? I’m afraid... where I came from... had rather inadequate toiletries.” 

Sadzhik tsks, shaking his head. “Gods forbid. Of course you can, though if you insist on being this mysterious you know I simply must ask who this person was. You look pleased enough, so they must not have been inadequate in _every_ way.” Eyes bright with amusement, Sadzhik leads a blushing Kunzii upstairs to his bathroom, perching on the edge of the tub and leaning over to start the water running in a rush of steam. “So?” Sadzhik asks, trailing his fingers through the water to test the temperature. “Who was the lucky one to share your company tonight?” His tone is light and casual, gaze fixed on the water splashing into the tub - though he’s no doubt “listening” to the subtleties of emotion coming from Kunzii with all his concentration. “If they didn’t even clean you up or invite you to stay, they must have been _very_ lucky indeed - or maybe it was just that kind of frostiness that you were after, hmm?” Sadzhik arches an eyebrow, casting a far-too-innocent smile in Kunzii’s direction. 

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting a little something different,” Kunzii says, bristling slightly but too enraptured by the warm steam to feel too annoyed. “And I prefer to try things for myself rather than rely on the hearsay of others. Sometimes a naughty dog just needs a chance and someone that’ll let him be himself...” Kunzii sits on the edge of the tub, needing to be closer to the heat of the water after the chilly walk over. 

Sadzhik’s little smile shifts ever so slightly into a smirk, remarking “Oh, it was Shran, then?” far too casually. Kunzii narrows his eyes at Sadzhik for a moment before sighing heavily and dipping his hand in the water, making a rather inappropriate sound at how good the warmth feels. 

“Yes, it was, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell Lovaas until I do,” Kunzii says. “She worries about me enough and I don’t want her thinking I can’t handle myself around Ice dragons.” He pauses before quickly adding, “I can’t, but she doesn’t need more to worry herself about.” Kunzii laughs a little, a tired sound that doesn’t reach his eyes. “I don’t regret it, so don’t try to tell me it was a bad idea. He was...” Kunzii pauses again, finally meeting Sadzhik’s warm golden eyes. “...different. He felt like he didn’t believe me when I said how wonderful he is, and was painfully grateful and surprised to see how much I wanted to be with him. I’m probably being a fool but...” He sighs, standing to start undoing the ties of his silks. “...I think he just needs someone on his side, that isn’t going to just assume he’s awful and selfish. Someone fresh that he doesn’t have to lash out at to defend himself.” He lets the scuffed silks start to fall away, making a mental note to drop them off at a cleaner in the morning. Keeping soft eye contact, Kunzii reaches for the loose tie on Sadzhik’s robe, adding a hummed, “You’ll still join me in the bath, won’t you dear one?”

"Oh, I don't know..." Sadzhik muses even as he shifts closer, angling his body to make his loosening robe slip off of one shoulder. He dips his head, looking up coyly through his eyelashes. "Normally I wouldn't, but I suppose I could make an exception for you. Wouldn't want to cause a diplomatic incident." He laughs softly, enjoying the soft rush of Kunzii's mingled exasperation, amusement, and affection at his antics. 

Teasing words aside, he lets Kunzii ease the silky fabric over the other shoulder, standing to hang it on a nearby hook. He also grabs a hair clip by the sink, expertly twisting his hair up into a loose bun with a laughed, "I think we can only handle _one_ of us having his hair washed this late at night." He gives a languorous stretch before he turns back to the bath, Kunzii's warm appreciation the perfect precursor to a dip in the hot water. 

"Ready now, dear one?" Kunzii asks, a soft smile curling his lips. Sadzhik nods, already sliding back onto the lip of the tub to ease a leg into the water. Satisfied with the temperature, he slips in the rest of the way with a pleased sigh, eyes sliding shut for a moment in rapture. "The water's perfect, darling, don't hold back on my account."

“Oh, you know me, I never hold back,” Kunzii hums, letting his gaze show his appreciation for Sadzhik’s languid movements. No doubt the skydancer can feel his pleased emotions as well, but Kunzii still offers a sweet smile as he sits on the edge of the tub. With a short sound of effort, Kunzii slips into the warm water, letting out a long sigh of satisfaction as the heat seeps into his tired muscles. “Gods... absolutely perfect. Though you should still take me to the spring tomorrow... I need a closer look at Valeris. For diplomatic reasons, of course.” They both chuckle softly, Kunzii finally settling into the tub after a pause to think about the best arrangement of their limbs. He’s still craving closeness after his evening with Shran, so he slides into Sadzhik’s lap to loop arms loosely around his neck and pull himself close. Sadzhik certainly doesn’t seem to mind the position, and automatically starts combing through Kunzii’s mussed hair. 

The soothing rhythm of his fingers soon lulls Kunzii into a stupor, his head slumping forward to bury his face in Sadzhik’s neck. “I really don’t mean to harp on this, sweet one, but are you really... okay with my little affair with Shran?” Kunzii murmurs, tensing only slightly as he waits for an answer. “You’re not as protective as Lovaas of course, but I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable or unnecessarily worried. Does that make sense?” He pulls back slightly to meet Sadzhik in a soft kiss, the steam from the hot water making him too drowsy to be very nervous of Sadzhik’s answer. Not that he’s known Sadzhik to be harsh, but Kunzii can’t help worrying one of his best friends might be disappointed in him.

Sadzhik hums as he considers his response, the fingers combing through Kunzii’s hair slowing. “Uncomfortable isn’t the right word for it... nor worried, I think. Shran is brash and rude and over-aggressive -“ he laughs, sensing Kunzii’s almost unbearable urge to interrupt with his own impressions. “No no, let me finish. He’s brash and rude and aggressive, but I don’t think he’d hurt you through anything but carelessness.” Sadzhik ducks his head to feather the lightest kisses over the red marks on Kunzii’s neck, making him shiver and melt into his arms with a soft sigh. “These will heal, of course, but I don’t want you giving him all of yourself only to have him toss you aside because he can’t see the value of what he’s been given.” Sadzhik lifts his head again, waiting until Kunzii looks up at him before he continues, a tender concern in his eyes. “Can you understand that, dear? Your decisions are yours to make and I won’t interfere, but I hope you think about what you’re expecting from Shran - and how likely you are to get it. I won’t tell Lovaas about this if you’d rather I didn’t, but I do think you should tell her sooner rather than later. Shran isn’t particularly well-known for his discretion.” Feeling the slight tension in Kunzii’s muscles growing, Sadzhik lets a hand drift down to his back, rubbing slow, soothing circles into his skin. He sighs softly, giving Kunzii a tiny smile. “I’m sorry, I had hoped to help you relax, not add to your worries.”

“No, it is alright, I appreciate your candor,” Kunzii says quickly, easily starting to relax again under Sadzhik’s gentle touch. “I will tell Lovaas tomorrow, regardless of how I decide to approach things with Shran. I haven’t really thought about what I expect from him... I didn’t go home with him expecting to actually enjoy myself as much as I did.” He flushes at the admission, but Sadzhik just gives him a quirked eyebrow rather than saying anything. “He was... very different than what I expected is all. It was painful to see how hungry he was for someone that didn’t just treat him like an aggressive beast.” Kunzii sighs heavily, tilting his head to encourage more of Sadzhik’s light kisses over his neck. “The therapist side of me knows all he really needs is a taste of unconditional acceptance and a fresh slate with someone that won’t assume anything about him, so he doesn’t have to lash out like he does, but...” Kunzii can’t help a little smile. “I’m also a bit selfish and fanciful, and I want to be the one that breaks his icy shell and lets him finally relax and be himself and actually _trust_ others, gods...” 

Kunzii lets out a shuddering sigh, struggling to not be overcome with the sudden passion. He concentrates on Sadzhik’s soothing touch, focusing on the slow rhythm until he settles back down again. They’re quiet a few moments, Kunzii letting himself melt against Sadzhik’s warmth and the calming vibration of his heartbeat, before he finally shifts back enough to meet Sadzhik’s gaze again. He offers a soft smile, trying to let his emotions mellow out again for his sweet skydancer. “Clearly I need a lesson on how to relax... perhaps you’d care to educate me? I quite desperately need to be cleaned...”

“Mmm, you do, don’t you?” Sadzhik hums, letting his massaging hand trace lower down Kunzii’s spine. Kunzii arches his back with a soft sound of delight, pressing himself into Sadzhik’s touch. “After being with a man like Shran I’m not surprised... ambush him right off the training field, did you?” Sadzhik laughs at Kunzii’s unrepentant smile and shrug, dropping an affectionate kiss on his cheek. 

“He’s less guarded when he’s tired,” Kunzii explains, and then his eyes go warm and dreamy. “And _gods_ he’s gorgeous like that too... all sweaty from exertion but still so cool to the touch...” He gives a little shiver, rolling his hips against Sadzhik’s belly in slow little jerks. 

“All right, dear, and your enthusiasm for that sweaty man is why you very much need a bath right now,” Sadzhik laughs, dropping a hand to Kunzii’s hip to still him. “Cleaning first, and then fun if you’re not too tired for it.” 

With a shuddering sigh Kunzii nods, looping his arms around Sadzhik’s shoulders and relaxing against him again. Sadzhik just gives long strokes down his back for a while, waiting patiently for his breaths to even out into a slow, drowsy rhythm. “So lovely,” Sadzhik murmurs, his free hand petting through Kunzii’s hair again while the other trails down his spine, finally letting his fingers circle Kunzii’s hole. Come has already begun dripping from him, and Sadzhik forces back his slight grimace of distaste at _whose_ come he’s currently touching - what’s important is making sure his sweet Kunzii is clean and comfortable. With that fortifying thought he sinks a finger in, finding Kunzii still plenty loose enough to work with. “Feeling alright, darling?” Sadzhik purrs, the slow motions of his hand creating ripples through the bathwater, lapping gently at the sides. “Not too sore?” Kunzii’s drowsy relaxation filling Sadzhik with sweet warmth is really testament enough to his current happiness, but he does always prefer to hear it firsthand. 

“You’re very gentle, dear one, I feel wonderful,” Kunzii purrs. He shivers slightly whenever Sadzhik’s careful finger nudges a sore spot, but his desire to be clean far outweighs any discomfort. 

After a while, Kunzii tips his head to be able to press a kiss to Sadzhik’s jaw, but pauses when he notices how intensely _concentrated_ his skydancer is. His expression is almost funny, brow creased ever so slightly as he focuses on his task. Honestly, Kunzii just can’t help being distracting. 

“Oh Sadzhik, you’re _perfect_ ,” he hums, tilting his hips into the press of Sadzhik’s finger. “And absolutely gorgeous... how can you look like such an angel after being woken up at this hour?” He leans in for a sensual kiss, Sadzhik making a pleased though surprised noise against his lips as he presses closer. “Being with such a big sweaty warrior sure got me dirty, you might end up cleaning me all night.” Kunzii sighs tragically but it’s easy to tell even without the playful emotions swirling around that he’s more amused by Sadzhik’s put-upon eye roll than anything else. 

Kunzii grins, taking Sadzhik’s free hand to guide it down his front, earning an intrigued hum when it brushes over the sticky mess at his belly. “This is all me, so don’t make your sour-lemon face like you did for cleaning Shran’s come,” Kunzii sniffs, attempting and failing to look annoyed. Sadzhik was just _too_ beautiful, all glowing golden skin and soft eyes, and it’s just about impossible to scold him about anything. “My ass has been clean for a while now, so I can only assume you simply enjoy fingering me, naughty boy... not turned off by the thought of having someone so soon after Shran has finished with them?”

“I made no such face,” Sadzhik sniffs haughtily, though it quickly melts into an amused smile. “Not that I’ll admit to, anyway. And, well...” He sinks another finger in beside the first, purring happily at the easy way Kunzii accepts it, moaning and shivering against his chest. “How could I resist such a stunning man, no matter where he’s been? Especially since, as you’ve pointed out, you’re quite clean now.” Hand skimming over Kunzii’s stomach, he amends, “In some places, that is.” 

Casting a critical eye over the array of bottles lined up at the side of the bath, he snags one and hands it to Kunzii to open, then picks up a washcloth and holds it out expectantly. 

“You have two hands, dear one,” Kunzii teases, even as he pops the bottle open and takes a sniff. 

“One is rather busy,” Sadzhik reminds him, with a gentle press of his fingers that makes Kunzii shiver. “Do you like it? Cucumber and melon, cool and refreshing with just a little sweetness.” 

After a moment to regain himself after Sadzhik’s teasing touch, Kunzii nods. “Yes, it’s very ah - very nice,” Kunzii says, tipping the bottle to pour some of the soap over the washcloth before hastily setting it back where it was, not trusting himself to hold it when Sadzhik is clearly having so much fun breaking his composure with unexpected presses of his fingers. Sadzhik dunks the soapy washcloth to wet it, then runs it over Kunzii’s chest and down his stomach to wipe at the sticky come on his skin. Kunzii shudders at the gentle, deliberate touch, occasionally interspersed with slow rocks of the fingers in his ass. 

“Oh, what’s this?” Sadzhik asks with a coy smile, trailing the washcloth down to Kunzii’s dick, growing hard under his teasing ministrations. “Seems I’m not the only one enjoying my fingering you either... as I would hope.” Sadzhik leans in to lay a line of kisses down Kunzii’s neck, abandoning the washcloth in the water to trail light fingers over his dick instead. “Tell me, sweetness, are you too tired for some more fun? I’m happy to simply cuddle in bed, of course, but I’d be a fool not to at least ask someone as lovely as you.”

“Cuddling is the last thing on my mind right now, sweet one,” Kunzii purrs, hips rocking indecisively between the teasing touch at his front and Sadzhik’s fingers sinking deeper into his body. “Ah- as wonderful as it is, especially with you. But right now... gods, I just need more of you sweetheart.” 

One hand reaching up to tangle in Sadzhik’s hasty updo, Kunzii lets the other trail down his chest, preceding warm kisses pressed against his damp skin. Sadzhik can’t help a soft sigh of pleasure, for a moment caught up in Kunzii’s sweet kisses and little gasps as he starts to rock quicker in the space between them. Kunzii’s breath catches as he shivers, pleasure that almost aches skittering up his spine. “I would absolutely love to have fun with you dear one, but I really am quite spent from earlier... I know, _me_ being tired is a shock,” Kunzii adds, feeling Sadzhik’s smile against his neck. “But you are as skillful as you are beautiful, so if you’re open to doing most of the ‘work’...” Kunzii laves wet kisses back up Sadzhik’s chest, gaze decidedly more sultry than before. His emotions are more muted than they would normally be, dulled both by his tiredness and the relaxing heat of the bath, but his soft affection still swirls in the air and wraps around Sadzhik like a blanket.

“I think I can manage that, sweet one,” Sadzhik says, a warm smile curling his lips before he meets Kunzii in a slow, deep kiss. “Especially as it seems you’ve done half the work for me already.” His voice is a sultry murmur as he lines up another finger and carefully eases it in, his own breath coming quicker at the hot rush of lazy need from Kunzii, his hips rocking back on instinct even as his muscles go loose and pliant. 

“Gods, Sadzhik,” he moans, lips brushing delicate kisses over whatever skin happens to be beneath them, just too shivery with bliss to seek out other places. “Feels so good... but I can’t believe you’re _teasing_ your poor tired friend like this...” Kunzii’s pout is so adorable Sadzhik simply has to lean down for a quick kiss, nipping gently at his lip to provoke a soft whimper. 

“Forgive me,” Sadzhik murmurs, pulling back just slightly to speak. “I was so terribly distracted by your loveliness, and how wonderful you feel...” A curl of Sadzhik’s fingers leaves Kunzii gasping again, Sadzhik’s other hand quickly steadying him as he sways dangerously. “Ah - perhaps we should move to the bed after all,” Sadzhik says with a soft laugh. “More comfortable for both of us, I’d imagine, and with much less risk of drowning.” 

Kunzii nods breathlessly, letting himself be cradled to Sadzhik’s chest as he reaches to open the drain, then carefully eases his fingers from Kunzii’s body. He hushes Kunzii’s soft whimper with a kiss, promising, “I won’t leave you waiting long, my dear.” They stand with only a bit of a wobble, Sadzhik managing to support Kunzii even with the lazy heat of the bath still in effect. 

Fluffy towels waiting nearby do a good job of getting them mostly dry, though Sadzhik tsks at the state of Kunzii’s hair as he bundles him in one for their short journey to the bedroom. “Really should comb it out at least...” he murmurs, only for Kunzii to interrupt with a sweet kiss. 

“Hair can wait, I need you,” he says, pressing close to Sadzhik with a happy hum as their still-hard lengths press together, hot even through the towel. “And it’ll only be messed up anyway, right, my dear?” Sadzhik has to agree with a chuckle, finally whisking Kunzii back to his bedroom. 

They tumble happily into the soft sheets of the bed, Sadzhik quickly divesting them both of towels to once again settle close with skin on skin. “Any requests before I ‘start work,’ my dear?” he purrs, combing a damp lock of pink hair over a soft feathered crest and back from Kunzii’s face. 

Pleased to be so close to Sadzhik again, Kunzii leans into the warm palm at his cheek to offer a sultry smile. “I’d request for you to be gentle with poor old me, since I’ve had quite a rough night so far, but I already trust you to be careful so it wouldn’t be much of a request,” he murmurs, letting a hand trail softly up the flawless skin of Sadzhik’s side. “I suppose a real request would be to be kissed as much as you can manage... I really have not fulfilled my quota of intimacy for the night.” 

Sadzhik obliges him after a fond smile, holding Kunzii close for a slow, sensual kiss. Despite Kunzii’s insistence that his tangled hair could wait, Sadzhik’s fingers comb carefully through the strands, doing his best to get them back in some semblance of order. Of course, Kunzii just doesn’t have the energy to chide him, far too distracted with the velvety slide of Sadzhik’s tongue and the little gasps of pleasure against his lips. It doesn’t take long for him to get impatient, though, and he makes a needy little noise against Sadzhik’s soft lips until he finally drops a hand to Kunzii’s hip. The impatient noises quickly turn to moans as Sadzhik pulls him even closer, instinctively grinding against the hot skin of Sadzhik’s belly and shivering as their lengths rub together. Still flushed from the hot bath, being so close to Sadzhik is absolutely _sweltering_ , especially compared to his earlier bed companion. 

“S-Sadzhik,” Kunzii breathes, reaching up to pull the tie from Sadzhik’s hair and let the silky strands cascade over his shoulder. “This is going to sound odd but... your soap actually smells _very_ good combined with that ‘sex’ smell.” The little smirk Sadzhik gives him provokes a breathy laugh, Kunzii adding, “of _course_ you know, naughty thing,” as he rocks against the increasingly slick space between them. “And I can’t believe you’re _still_ teasing me... please give me more, dear one...”

“You’re simply too adorable when you’re needy for me like this, sweetheart,” Sadzhik hums, dropping a quick kiss on the tip of Kunzii’s nose that makes him scrunch it up and laugh, only reinforcing Sadzhik’s words. Still, the hot length pressed against his belly is hard to ignore for long, each eager rock of Kunzii’s hips stoking Sadzhik’s own lust higher. 

Another desperate whine from Kunzii has Sadzhik stretching to reach the lube, hand firmly at Kunzii’s hip so they stay pressed close together. Quickly slicking his fingers, Sadzhik coaxes Kunzii’s leg over his own hip, trailing his hand between his cheeks. 

“There you go darling, that’s it,” he croons as Kunzii presses back into the touch. “That what you wanted? What you _needed_?” Two of his fingers sink in with blissful ease, making Kunzii give a hot gasp, nuzzling sweetly into Sadzhik’s shoulder. 

“Gods yes, please,” he whines softly, hands stroking restlessly over Sadzhik’s back, slipping down to his ass to pull him closer. “But - _more_ , please, oh gods...” Sadzhik gives a low moan and arches back into the touch, nodding and squirming his free hand between them to spread more lube over his dick, each stroke of his hand drawing soft gasps from his throat. 

Kunzii shudders as Sadzhik carefully lines himself up, rubbing the leaking head of his dick over his hole. “Oh _please_ , Sadzhik...!” he gasps, words cut off on a quiet cry as Sadzhik slowly presses in, bottoming out with a moan. Catching Kunzii in hot kisses between their gasps for breath, Sadzhik gives them both a moment to adjust, stroking Kunzii’s back to help relax him. 

“How’s that, dear one, does it feel good?” he murmurs, drawing back just slightly to get a better look at Kunzii’s face. He’s flushed all the way to his chest, eyes wonderfully hazy with delighted pleasure that Sadzhik can feel curling in his own belly, warm and sweet. 

“Y-Yes it’s, ah gods, it feels _so_ good,” Kunzii pants, muscles trembling as he adjusts to the new stretch. Sadzhik’s soothing hand down his back truly works wonders, the reflexive tension melting away as quickly as it had come. Kunzii’s leg over Sadzhik’s hip hitches up higher, the slight shift allowing him to sink in just a bit deeper and earn a delightfully breathy gasp of pleasure. “Oh... yes, Sadzhik, you’re wonderful...” His skydancer hums at the praise, ducking back in for a slow kiss after he’s had his momentary fill of Kunzii’s wanton expression. 

The careful roll of Sadzhik’s hips starts slow, attuned to every little gasp and shiver as he brushes against sore spots, and adjusts his angle accordingly until Kunzii is a hot, trembling mess of needy ecstasy. “S-Sadzhik,” Kunzii pants, voice so thick with desire it’s almost a whine. “Can I - ah, gods - can I hear your voice a bit more, dear one? You know I love the tone of it, so warm and sweet, tingling in my chest...” Kunzii shivers at Sadzhik’s answering hum, eyes slipping closed to concentrate on the sound of his voice and the sensual slide of skin on skin. 

With how tired and relaxed he is, there’s little else Kunzii can do except tangle his limbs as close to Sadzhik’s heat as he can get and melt into his deliciously slow rhythm, letting out soft gasps when Sadzhik starts to murmur sweet praises and promises. The melody of his voice is wonderfully familiar, and the soothing resonance of it flutters in Kunzii’s chest like a second heartbeat, keeping him grounded as hot pleasure curls so insistently in his belly it’s almost overwhelming. 

Fingers dig sharply into Sadzhik’s - shoulder? Neck? Scalp? With how they’re tangled, Kunzii isn’t sure exactly what part of Sadzhik’s hot skin is nearest - preceding a needy whine as Kunzii’s muscles start to tense eagerly. Sadzhik manages to find his lips in the mess of tangled limbs, murmuring a breathy, “let go for me sweetheart” between kisses. 

Sadzhik quickens the sensual grind of his hips, driving higher and higher pitched cries of ecstasy from his coatl, until Kunzii finally spills between them with a final moan of Sadzhik’s name and clench of muscles around him. His muscles immediately fall slack with the hot pleasure coursing through them, but he manages to thread fingers in Sadzhik’s hair and sigh against his lips, “do whatever you need, my dear, let me feel you, please...”

“Ah, gods, yes...” Sadzhik gasps, still shuddering under the onslaught of pleasure from Kunzii’s climax. His hips rock in a quick rhythm, a soft whine in his throat as he stays just barely shy of the edge. In one smooth motion Sadzhik rolls Kunzii onto his back, silky waves of his hair cascading over his shoulders to cocoon them both in warm semidarkness. His next thrust makes Kunzii gasp and shiver, Sadzhik giving a low moan as he sinks deeper into tight heat. “Perfect, you’re perfect,” Sadzhik breathes, hips beginning to stutter out of their careful rhythm as he chases his release. He ducks his head to press hot, gasping kisses against Kunzii’s lips, his tired coatl still so sweetly relaxed that it’s all he can do to lift his arms to slide over Sadzhik’s back, gently drawing him closer. His dick slides slick between their bellies, Kunzii trembling with the residual sparks of pleasure as he struggles for words again. 

“Sadzhik, my sweet, oh please,” he sighs, “you’re so close, I need to feel you, please...” 

Breath coming in sharp gasps, Sadzhik can only manage a few more rocks of his hips before he shudders and comes. Slow, deep grinds draw out the pleasure as Kunzii gives a sympathetic moan, stroking down Sadzhik’s back and feeling the light tremble in his muscles. After a few long moments Sadzhik stills, breath gradually evening out as his muscles relax. He gives Kunzii a lazy kiss, eyes sliding shut in contentment as he feels soft fingers combing through the spill of his hair, drawing it back over his shoulder. 

“Gods, that was lovely,” Sadzhik finally purrs, his own hand coming up to cradle Kunzii’s face, thumb skimming over his cheekbone. Kunzii breathes a soft agreement, leaning up to catch Sadzhik in another drowsy kiss. Sadzhik hums happily into the gentle press of lips, the sound resonating in his chest and making Kunzii shudder with delicious oversensitivity. 

“Ah gods - Sadzhik -“ he gasps, and Sadzhik murmurs soothingly as he carefully draws his hips back, sliding out with a slick noise and leaving Kunzii sleepily pliant. 

“There we go, my dear, that’s better,” Sadzhik murmurs, pressing another kiss to Kunzii’s cheek before drawing away. Kunzii makes a quiet sound of protest that Sadzhik soothes with a quick, “I’ll just be a moment sweetheart” as he takes a washcloth from the bedside table and wets it with a convenient pitcher. Sliding back alongside Kunzii, he gives him a warm smile and a kiss before drawing the cloth over his belly, wiping up the come smeared over his skin. He’s quick but gentle, cleaning up both of their bellies before a hand at Kunzii’s thigh eases his legs apart. “Tell me if you’re sore, darling,” he says, glancing up to get a soft smile and a nod from Kunzii before he runs the cloth over the come starting to drip from his hole. Kunzii gives a shuddering sigh but doesn’t protest, his emotions still a swirl of drowsy contentment. Here too Sadzhik’s touch is soft and thorough - not as thorough as in the bath, of course, but making sure Kunzii will be more than comfortable for the night. “All done, my sweet, you were so good for me,” Sadzhik finally murmurs, tossing the dirtied cloth to the floor and snuggling up to Kunzii’s side again. “Anything else you need?”

Lulled by the soothing rhythm and Sadzhik’s soft touch, it takes Kunzii a few moments to realize a question was asked. “Oh, just you, dear one,” Kunzii finally says, looping arms around Sadzhik’s waist to keep him close. The lazy pleasure still heavy in his limbs prevents his hug from being very tight, but he’s fairly confident Sadzhik won’t be escaping anytime soon. “You’re so wonderful... the perfect end to my night. This was exactly what I needed.” He draws Sadzhik into an increasingly sloppy kiss, the messiness truly a testament to how tired Kunzii is - normally, he would never allow something less than perfection. With how safe and warm and _wonderful_ Sadzhik makes him feel, though, he allows himself some messy kisses if it means he can have his lips on his sweet skydancer just a bit longer. 

After just a couple minutes, Sadzhik can feel him fading fast, his content and satisfied emotions slipping more and more into exhaustion until the soft whisper of his lips against Sadzhik’s stops completely. Brushing a couple stray strands of silky pink hair behind Kunzii’s ear, Sadzhik allows himself a few moments simply to drink in the openly satisfied little smile on his coatl’s face. It really was nice to be with someone who wore his pleasure on his sleeve so thoroughly - even for someone as supremely skillful as Sadzhik, it is still lovely to see that his efforts are appreciated. 

He drops a soft kiss on Kunzii’s forehead before drawing the blanket around them both, taking special care to be sure Kunzii is adequately tucked in. His slumbering coatl instinctively nuzzles into the warm spot between his neck and shoulder, and Sadzhik can’t help a fond smile at that. _Too sweet_ , he thinks to himself, briefly wondering how on earth Kunzii and Shran managed to have any semblance of a good time together. Putting the thought aside for another time, Sadzhik occupies himself combing through soft pink hair before sleep finally claims him as well.


End file.
